Toydaria
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Mid Rim | sector = Hutt Space | stelsel = Toydaria System | zonnen = Toydar Little Toydar | manen = 3 | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 184 dagen | rotatietijd = 21 uur | klasse = | diameter = 7.900 kilometer | atmosfeer = | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Moerassen Meren | water = | bezienswaardig = | inheemse = Toydarian (78%) | gemigreerde = Hutts (18%) Anderen (3%) | taal = Huttese Toydarian | inwoners = 11 miljoen | hoofdstad = Toydor | munt = | affiliatie = Hutt Space Galactic Republic Galactic Empire Alliance to Restore the Republic }} Toydaria was een planeet in Hutt Space ten Noordwesten van Nal Hutta. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Toydaria was de vierde planeet in het Toydaria System in Hutt Space. de planeet lag niet zo ver verwijderd van Nal Hutta. De oppervlakte van Toydaria was bedekt met vieze meren, talloze insecten en velden met dichte algen. Voor Mensen was Toydaria een hel om te verblijven maar door de Toydarians was hun thuisplaneet een paradijs. Zij aten zowat alles wat er te vinden was in de moerassen, gaande van vis tot alle soorten sappige algen. Cultuur De Toydarians waren een vliegend species die zich op Toydaria ontwikkelden. De planeet had één koning die over veel slaven beschikte. Omdat de Toydarians een hoge stofwisseling hadden, moesten ze veel eten. De Toydarians legden landbouwgronden en voedselbanken aan maar door de regenstormen en door schimmelziektes kon het gebeuren dat er volledige oogsten werden vernietigd. Als gevolg kwamen er vaak massale hongersnoden waarbij veel Toydarians stierven. Dit heette in het bijzonder de "magere jaren". Doordat de Toydarian konden vliegen, waren Airspeeders verboden. Enkel Hutt Caravels en Toydarian Landspeeders waren toegelaten in de lucht. Airspeeders zouden immers een dreiging vormen voor het volk. Ruimeschip-verkeer moest een bepaalde baan volgen om te landen, zodat ze geen Toydarian raakten. De meeste dorpen van de planeet waren primitief vergeleken met de rest van het universum. Ook had de planeet een geavanceerde lichte rail-systeem waardoor het reizen tussen dorpen en steden makkelijker was. Toydarians waren sinds eeuwen de vazallen van de Hutts en konden handel drijven met naburige planeten in Hutt Space. De Hutts vonden de insecten verschrikkelijk maar bezochten de planeet om te genieten van Toydarian-run Spas om een duik te nemen in baden van algen en modder of om op de Grabworms te jagen. De Toydarian Council zetelde in het Toydarian Palace dat zich hoog op een richel bevond zodat het enkel via de lucht bereikbaar was. Watto was een Toydarian. Hij groeide op op Toydaria en vocht mee in de vele oorlogen voor de Ossiki Confederacy Army. Uit deze oorlogen heeft hij een gebroken hoektand en een lam been van overgehouden. Geschiedenis De Toydarians ontwikkelden al snel landbouw en voedselcultuur om hun aantallen op peil te houden. Wanneer er een hongersnood ontstond, resulteerde dit in conflicten tussen clans en confederaties. Toen de koning van Toydaria, Katuunko, wilde onderhandelen met de Republic tijdens de Clone Wars nadat hij was overtuigd geraakt van de goede bedoelingen van de Republic. Bail Organa en Jar Jar Binks hadden Katuunko immers overtuigd om Ryloth te helpen toen de planeet werd aangevallen door de CIS. Op de Coral Moon van Rugosa, werd Katuunko echter opgewacht door Asajj Ventress. Ze liet Master Yoda en zijn Clone Troopers testen door er een battalion Battle Droids op af te sturen. Yoda en de Clones vernietigden de Battle Droids maar lieten Ventress gaan. Katuunko was onder de indruk en sloot zich aan bij de Galactic Republic waardoor er een basis op Toydaria mocht worden gebouwd. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Ambush - Vermelding **Supply Lines **Witches of the Mist Bronnen *Toydarian in de Databank *Star Wars: Complete Locations *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: R-11 + Online Index) Categorie:Hutt Space Categorie:Mid Rim Categorie:Moerasplaneten